


The Messenger

by darthmelyanna, miera



Series: stargate_ren [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmelyanna/pseuds/darthmelyanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: In the midst of the Goa'uld invasion of Caldora, a letter arrives for Lord Ba'al.





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, new fic! Short, but new. We're wrestling with the next big story (picture Godzilla and a small Japanese city and we're the Japanese), but hopefully this will tide you over for a little longer.

In truth, he hadn't fully supported the invasion plans.

Anubis and Osiris had been agitating for military action for most of the winter, and persuaded many of the other Goa'uld lords to their way of thinking. Ba'al was not as old or as powerful as some of the other lords, but he had achieved much in his life and had not done so through posturing or stubbornness. Unlike many of his peers – and he used that term very loosely – he planned for the long term. Momentary setbacks did not bother him, as long as they were in the service of a greater ambition.

When the bulk of the lords united in wanting to claim more land from one of their weakened neighbors, he joined with them. It was the sensible thing to do. He was not one to allow irrationality to weaken his position.

That was what made him more dangerous than any other Goa'uld.

His First Prime entered the tent and waited until his master bid him approach. Ba'al settled back and listened to the report of the day's progress. His Jaffa were performing well, forming the left flank of the invading force. The armies were gaining a great deal of ground, but the Caldorans appeared to be smart enough to back away from sure death. They'd met only scattered resistance, usually in pockets around larger settlements. Many of the fields of the province of Sheppard were simply empty.

Curious. One of Osiris' main goals had been the replenishment of slaves. Since the traitorous Jaffa had rebelled and fled, the Goa'uld were in need of workers. If Caldora was empty not by strategy but rather by circumstance, where precisely did Osiris expect to find his prizes?

Though, Osiris was not here. Neither was Anubis. The thought rankled. The two most ardent proponents of this scheme had not seen fit to join their own troops. It raised a number of suspicions, but his fellow lords were full of battle fervor and he would not raise the issue. Yet.

The Jaffa finished his report and was dismissed, but at the entrance to the tent, he stopped. A younger soldier was there and a moment later, the First Prime returned. "My apologies, my lord. A courier has arrived at the edge of the camp and is requesting an audience with you."

Ba'al raised an eyebrow. "Did he say from where he came?"

The younger Jaffa shifted nervously and Ba'al fixed him with a glance until he spoke. "My lord, he bears the insignia of Atalan."

Long years of practice kept his jaw from dropping open. He nodded. "Bring him."

A messenger from Atalan? What could he possibly want? If the young queen of Atalan was hoping to appeal to the better nature of the Goa'uld lords and halt the invasion, she was in for a rude surprise. Surely, though, she would not be that foolish. Jonathan of Neill, the commander of her armies, had no doubt been filling her pretty head with poison about the Goa'uld her whole life, aided by the Duke of Langford.

He well remembered his first sight of Elizabeth, a few short years ago, still queen-elect and deceptively innocent-looking. The girl princess had already possessed a shrewd mind underneath her smooth cheeks and playful smile. He suspected many of the other rulers would underestimate her skills for a long while before realizing who they were dealing with.

But what else could prompt a message from Atalan in the midst of this? A warning, perhaps, from Neill or Lord Hammond about staying away from Atalan's borders? Atalan, though still weak, could defend herself and do better than Caldora, thanks in no small part to the presence of the Asgard within her borders, not to mention the Talas Mountains, high and fearsome this far west. Which had been the ultimate reason Anubis and Osiris had given when they settled on invading the larger nation.

Ba'al had been even less eager to participate in conquering Atalan as part of a massive force of the combined lords. Though there were certainly pleasures he could dream of in taking Atalan, when she fell, she would fall to him, and him alone.

The courier entered the tent, looking apprehensive, as well he might standing in the middle of a Goa'uld war camp. Opening his satchel, he removed a roll of parchment, handing it over with a barely-noticeable bow. Ba'al ignored the insolence for the moment.

The handwriting was that of the queen herself. He swallowed down another shock as he read the short missive. It took a moment for the contents to truly sink in.

Osiris was dead. Anubis was seizing his lackey's lands and hadn't seen fit to tell the rest of the lords of this treachery.

Rage leapt up, clawing at him like a wild thing he struggled not to show. Deception and betrayal, concealment of the truth... he had to admire the audacity of Osiris and Anubis, if Elizabeth's words were true.

If it was true. He didn't doubt it. The queen would not play such a game with falsehoods. She had sent the message, meaning she had proof enough to convince her, and though young, Elizabeth was no fool.

The word of the child-queen of Atalan would not convince the other Goa'uld lords now in Caldora, however. He needed to take care. Find evidence of his own, present it to them, discover what was truly going on in their territories.

Care and cunning, two traits he lived his life by. He turned to the messenger, who was beginning to look green with anxiety. "I have not time to compose a letter just now. Please convey to her Majesty that I will take the necessary steps. And of course, give her my compliments and thanks."

"Yes, my lord."

His First Prime watched the man fairly run out of the tent and nodded to the other Jaffa. Once the tent flap was closed, he turned back. "My lord?"

Like himself, his First Prime had not reached his position by being stupid. Ba'al thought for a moment. "I find myself fearing we will outstrip Lord Apophis and his forces, leaving us vulnerable on the flank to the Caldorans should they mount a resistance. Slow our progress just enough to ensure we keep pace with the others."

The Jaffa looked somewhat confused, but he bowed dutifully. "As you wish, my lord."

Alone for the moment, Ba'al stared at the open flame of a lamp. They were already almost two days ride from their own borders. It would not be hard to control the information passing along the route from the front lines back to the home territories when it was stretched so far. Suddenly, Anubis and Osiris' absence was not only conspicuous, but sinister.

He wasn't going to move his army any farther into enemy territory until he confirmed his lands remained his.


End file.
